Up and Down
by TinyCitrusLegs
Summary: Horuss sure loves elevators. Rated M just to be safe, but nothing too bad. Just a quick little story, seeing as I couldn't find many RufiohXHoruss around here. This idea came from ImagineYourOTP.


Horuss: Be the mechanic.

You are the mechanic, that is your job. When a machine is broken, you fix it. When the plumbing is not working, you fix it. When computers crash, you fix it. Basically, when something's wrong, you fix it. The place where you work is a tall corporation building, so you're kept quite busy.

Your office area (yes, even YOU get an office!) is on the twelfth floor, just below the top floor, and you have to keep running around to do your job. Luckily, your building was tall enough to invest into an elevator. You are so thankful for that elevator, and in more ways than one.

One of the other things you had in luck was your shift. A mechanic's job had long hours, but you were lucky to have the day shift. You come in at eight in the morning and leave at six in the afternoon, a solid ten hours. Your main job is for quick fixes so that the other employees are able to be productive.

There is a schedule you follow, and you like this schedule: go to work, get on the elevator, do some fixing, get back on the elevator, go home. Wash, rinse, and repeat.

Today was just an ordinary day.

**.**

"Thanks again, Horuss. Your assistance and talent is truly appreciated, not just me, but the entire company. We are so extremely lucky to have you working for us, truly and honestly," the boss' assistant rambled when you got to your feet after having fixed the intercom.

"Of course, Mister Kankri, it is not a problem." You gave a slight, crooked smiled before grabbing your tool box and leaving. Another job well done.

Your shift was over fifteen minutes later. When the clock struck six, you packed up your tools and got on the elevator. The elevator at your place of work was rather small and cramped, but you didn't mind it all that much. As such, not many co-workers used the machines and would, instead, take the stairs, so that usually left you to yourself.

At the eighth floor, the doors opened and another being walked in. It was Mister Nitram. An entrepreneur for the company, his own day usually consists of calling multiple people, making negotiations, and having meetings with potential customers. In your opinion, he's very talented in his work.

"First floor?" he asked with a warm smile. The expression, however, makes your cheeks burn and sweat drip down the back of your neck.

"Ah, y-yes," you confirmed in a hushed voice, producing a nervous smile to the other. Mister Nitram gives a soft nod as the door closes.

The space is tight and cramped, so of course the guy ends up with his arm touching your own. It's a simple, coincidental touch, but it leaves you panicking nonetheless, and it doesn't make things any better when one of his fingers grazes your own and soon intertwine.

But, it's when he shoves you into the sidewall of the elevator that really gets your heart pumping.

In an instant, he has his lips on your own and his tongue in your mouth, and you love it. So much, in fact, you immediately moan and thread your fingers through his hair to tug at his locks. Your chest heaves with labored breaths, seeing as you didn't quite get the chance to breathe in the first place, and your stomach is doing little flips.

Those rather soft hands of his sure like to roam, and they do so at this very moment, trailing down your chest, tracing your hips and thighs, then slipping back to squeeze at your buttocks. Your breath catches as he gives you a playful pinch before actually turning to a soft massaging motion.

You're a nipper, actually, a biter, and he knows this rather well. He begs for it by flicking his tongue around and giving faint bites of his own. In retaliation, you bite down hard on his bottom lip and tug on it playfully, and he whimpers rather loudly in response with a thrust of his hips. He loves it. So much so that he hikes up one of your legs to twist around his waist before shoving his hips into your own.

Goodness, he's so feisty, more so with that hard bulge in his trousers.

A rather faint beep alerts the two of you, and you instantly separate from each other. Your hands are quickly moving to straighten out the shirt you are wearing and soon moving on to flatten your mangled hair. Your waist feels different, slightly, and you look down to see your belt already halfway out of its loops. Giving a suspicious glance to your fellow co-worker confirms your question when you see him giving a seductive look back, running a hand through his hair to fix it.

The doors open, and your hands scrambled yet again to put the belt back in place. "See you tomorrow, Horuss…" Rufioh murmurs in a thick voice and with a well-placed wink before he steps off and makes his way toward the front doors.

Your heart is still beating so fast, and you pause before stepping off as well.

Yeah, you sure loved elevators.


End file.
